moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Aircraft Carrier
Allied Nations |role = * Siege * Precision strikes |useguns = 4x Hornet UAVs |tier = 3 |techlvl = 9 |hp = * 1000 (Aircraft Carrier) * 75 (Hornet UAV) |armortype = * Heavy (Aircraft Carrier) * Light Aircraft (Hornet UAV) |speed = * 4 (Aircraft Carrier) * 26 (jet) (Hornet UAV) |turn = * 1 (Aircraft Carrier) * 3 (Hornet UAV) |sight = 6 (Aircraft Carrier) |cost = $2000 |time = 1:12 |produced = Allied Naval Shipyard |req = * Mercury Network Uplink * Shield Command * Robot Ops Control Center * Tech Center |groundattack = * (Aircraft Carrier) * 35 (Hornet UAV) ** 110% vs. all vehicle armor types ** 100% vs. Drone ** 80% vs. (Big) Light Structure ** 75% vs. Basic/Animal and Flak ** 70% vs. ((Very) Big) Defensive Structure ** 65% vs. Plate/Cyborg ** 60% vs. (Big) Heavy Structure |cooldown = 3 frames (0.2 in-game seconds) (Hornet UAV) |range = * 23 (Aircraft Carrier) ** 128 in Road to Nowhere ** 30 in The Great Beyond * 5, radius 0.4 (Hornet UAV) |veteranbonus = +40% hit points |elitebonus = * +40% firepower (Hornet UAV) * +25% speed * Self-repair (Hornet UAV) |notes = * Self-repair * Cannot be hijacked and depiloted * Gains 75% of the experience earned by the Hornet UAVs * The Hornet UAVs take 80 frames (5.3 in-game seconds) to reload once they returns to the Aircraft Carrier * Destroyed Hornet UAVs are automatically replaced after 400 frames (26.7 in-game seconds) |artist = Azri_Apoc }} The Aircraft Carrier is one of the two capital ships used by the Allies. It carries several 'Hornet UAV's to attack enemy targets from afar. Official description The Aircraft Carrier is one of the most powerful ships the Allies have to offer. Packing several UAVs capable of delivering their payload over huge distances with deadly accuracy, this floating airbase is capable of leveling any enemy base to the ground with ease. Just be careful, as the Carrier has a large minimum range''Contrary to its description in the official website, the Aircraft Carrier has ''no minimum range., and thus is vulnerable to naval assault.Allied Units page on the official Mental Omega website Overview For a detailed list of changes from the original game, click here. The pride of the Allied fleets as well as their capital ship, the Aircraft Carrier is the Allied long range siege unit. The Aircraft Carrier's main difference from most of its counterparts (as well as its main advantage) is their UAVs as their weapon. UAVs are not only capable of dealing high amount of damage, but also very accurate. They are not only useful for destroying buildings but also use for precision strikes against slower targets if the need arises. In addition, they also have no minimum range so they can even engage in close range, enabling some way of defending itself. They can also overwhelm defenses thanks to the number of UAVs it can released unlike its counterparts. However, it shares the same weaknesses as its rivals; despite its numbers, sufficient anti-air defenses will prevent any of its UAVs from dropping its payload to its intended targets. While any lost UAVs can be replaced, their parent carrier needs a few more seconds to replace them. The UAVs aren't able to inflict as much damage compared to other siege naval units. Lastly, the Aircraft Carrier require escorts to ensure its safety, as it is also defenseless against aerial/naval anti-armor units at close range. Appearances Act One * In easier difficulties, friendly Aircraft Carriers will arrive in Red Dawn Rising in the final moments of the Soviet invasion, to clear out the Soviet base. * The Aircraft Carrier is first encountered as enemy in Shipwrecked. All Aircraft Carriers must be destroyed to complete the mission. * The player receives his first Aircraft Carrier in Beautiful Mind, and gains construction access much later in Sunlight. * One single Aircraft Carrier is chronoshifted onto land in Road to Nowhere in an attempt to destroy Russian Topol-M platforms, while another one will be chronoshifted on Normal and Mental difficulty. The player can mind control them to use, their attack range are increased to 128 (which means they can launch global attack), but must be done manually. Assessment See also * Battleship Notes References zh:航空母舰 Category:Ships Category:Allied Nations Category:Self Healing